RND!
by Amm Nita
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides to do Red Nose Day? What can Severus and Harry really do in the potions lab? and will Ron and Hermione ever find out there are mean to be together? Read and find out


A/N hey this is just a little bit of fun, it's going to be two chapters long and well don't blame me if there are loads of mistakes I only wrote this two days ago and have just finished typing it up. I know RND (Red Nose Day) was on the 11th and it's now the 13th, but as I said thats when I wrote it; Spur of the moment type thing. :)Anyway I hope you enjoy it anyway; I sure did writing it.

RND!

"Have you seen Harry, Herm?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Harry, who had said he would be down soon. "No, I thought he went with you," she replied.

"Oh, no he said he would come down, what is he doing?" It didn't take Ron long after that to decide to go and look for Harry and Hermione being Hermione went with him.

Half way up the first flight of stairs a voice called out to them from the bottom. "Where are you two going?" shouted a very red haired Neville.

"We're going to look for Harry. He isn't with you is he?" Ron shouted back.

Neville ran up the stairs so that he became level with the other two. "No he isn't, though I did see him walking away with Snape to the potions classroom," Neville said with a slight blush.

Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance and started to walk toward the dungeons, when something suddenly dawned on Ron. "What were you doing down there?"

"Um, going for a walk, yeah that's it going for a walk," Neville said with a blush that was almost as red as his hair.

"Right, you were meeting –," Ron started to say.

"Um, well, I got to go. You two can go and look for Harry if you want, but you'll miss Dumbledore's Red Nose Day speech. Ok well, bye" and with that Neville ran of back to the great hall.

"Um Ron who was he meeting?" Hermione asked not quite wanting to know the answer.

"Not my place to say, ask Neville later," Ron simply said.

They didn't say anything while walking down to the potions classroom and then they heard voices that were definitely Harry and Snape.

"What do you think they are doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't really want to walk on in anything, if you know what I mean," Ron replied with a smirk.

"Ew, Ron!" Said a sick looking Hermione, "though they would make a cute couple, odd, yes but still cute," she added with a dreamful look on her face.

There was a sudden ow from the classroom, which caught Ron and Herms attention. They were about to open the main door, when Harry spoke. "Hey Sev move to the left a little," a pause, "ah, thanks."

"Why are we doing this here when any of my house can walk in on us?" they heard Sev (as Harry had called him) say.

"Well you Slytherins can keep secrets right, then I see no problem with being in here and plus we need the potions don't we?" Harry answered.

"Potions?" Hermione looked at Ron, but Ron just shrugged and they carried on listening.

"Hey move to the right now, thanks," Harry said after a few minutes silence.

"Ow, your hands are rough," Severus complained.

"Well sorrryyyy, if I recall you wanted to do this just as much as I did so stop complaining."

"Hmmmm, well there still rough anyway, ow that's hot, you hit a sensitive spot."

"What here," Harry said that was followed by a slight moan by Severus.

"Hey stop that just get on with it, the quicker you finish with me, the faster I can do it to you," Severus snapped.

"Oh feisty, feisty," Harry purred.

By this time Hermione and Ron's mouths were hanging open. "I was joking earlier," Ron said astonished.

"Well it looks like you are right they are together," replied Hermione, who was in-fact starting to smile.

"Ok you're starting to scare me now," Ron said.

"Ah, there you're done," Harry announced.

"Finally, now you sit down," Severus demanded then added, "hang on you should go wash your hands and face first your covered."

Ron looked as if he was about to faint but somehow he was still standing and keep listening.

"Really I was so careful," Harry said.

"Yeah, here let me help you get it off," Severus offered.

"Thanks," Harry accepted the offer. They could hear running water and a sponge being rung out.

After a while of silence Severus spoke again, "ok now sit and I'll do you." At that Ron finally fainted, he almost hit the door but Hermione caught him just in time, so that she was sitting on the floor with Ron laying with his head in her lap.

"Well now I'm stuck here, great!" said an annoyed Hermione.

"Oh hang on let me take of my robes off first," said Harry.

"What?" said a surprised Hermione.

"Sounds a little dodgy, doesn't it," said a giggling voice behind her.

Hermione turned her head around and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Um, hello professor, oh!" She suddenly became very conscious of the fact that there was a passed out Ron on her lap.

"It's alright Miss Granger I heard it all, well on this side of the wall anyway," he said giggling again.

"Um, ok…. Professor," Hermione said with a frown, "what are you doing here?"

"You know my speech," Hermione nodded, "well I can't do it with out my main characters," he pointed to the door where Harry and Severus were.

Hermione was still confused still confused but before she could say anything more he knelt besides Ron and mutter a few words, in what she thinks was Latin. Ron blinked and sat up, "what, where am I?" asked Ron.

"Where you were last Ron," Hermione explained.

"Oh…. Oh! Huh? Professor?" Ron said sounding very confused.

"I think it's time to walk in on Harry and Severus," with that said Dumbledore stood.

"What? No we can't do that, no, no Dumbledore don't go in," Ron stood faster than lighting, but he had already opened the door.

To be continued, well until the tomorrow (or maybe the next day :S)


End file.
